


В четверг вечером

by Elga



Series: Про Эрика, Чарльза и котят [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческое модерн!АУ. Вечер четверга с Эриком, Чарльзом и их кошачьим семейством. Продолжение фиков <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/635582">«О чае, котятах и любви»</a> и <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/635595">«От А до Я»</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	В четверг вечером

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thursday night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250858) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> Большое спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг!

По четвергам Эрик всегда возвращается домой в плохом настроении. Обычно оно объясняется накопившейся к концу недели усталостью и тем, что осенью в Массачусетсе жуткая погода, но в дни практических работ настроение падает чуть ли до плинтуса. Вообще Эрику нравятся занятия в лаборатории, но конкретно это, по полупроводникам, кажется пустой тратой времени. Профессор, ведущий этот предмет, считался одним из самых выдающихся умов своего времени, правда, было это время почти полвека назад. Сейчас же он просто старый чудак, который два раза в неделю надоедает Эрику до смерти.

Лучше не становится, когда Эрик, пройдя в гостиную, видит, что Чарльз еще не вернулся из библиотеки, а в его любимом кресле устроился Шоу, который не собирается оттуда вылезать. Эрик пытается его согнать, даже взять и отнести куда подальше, но у Шоу есть преимущество — целый набор острых когтей, а Эрику не хочется лишиться глаза или руки из-за кровожадной зверюги. 

Так что по четвергам вечером Эрик устраивается в другом кресле, обитом выцветшей голубой тканью, мягком и немного пыльном; в нем любит сидеть Рэйвен. Он хватает из шкафа первую попавшуюся книгу и делает вид, что читает. На самом же деле он так устал, что буквы пляшут перед глазами, и он просто смотрит на часы, отсчитывая минуты до возвращения Чарльза. Иногда он варит кофе — просто чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, а потом забывает его выпить, и кофе так и стоит, нетронутый и холодный, пока через пару дней Рэйвен во время уборки не обнаруживает его за кофейником. 

Эрик нетерпеливо смотрит на часы, хотя и знает: Чарльз только что вышел из университета и не придет раньше, чем через полчаса. Он встает, чтобы дописать что-то в список покупок, а потом, не в силах избежать искушения, подходит к окну, сдвигает штору и выглядывает на улицу, думая: а вдруг сегодня Чарльз освободился пораньше и сейчас уже поворачивает за угол? (Но такого, конечно, никогда не происходит, ведь Чарльз идеальный студент.)

Когда Чарльз, наконец, возвращается, на улице темно — потому что уже осень и солнце заходит рано; он упрекает Эрика за то, что тот не включил свет и сидел впотьмах. Чарльз всегда приходит продрогшим до костей, несмотря на шарф, полуперчатки и свитер под горло. Он притопывает ногами, дышит на пальцы, пытаясь согреться, и никогда не поймешь, то ли Чарльз в самом деле так страдает от холода, то ли просто притворяется, чтобы Эрик его обнял, но это каждый раз срабатывает. Эрик крепко обнимает его, и они так и стоят посреди комнаты под неодобрительными взглядами котов. 

Но потом входит Рэйвен и спрашивает, что там с ужином, а потом недовольно замечает, что из-за них остывает еда. Эрик краснеет и что-то ворчит про неловкие выражения привязанности; он клянется, что никогда больше не будет обнимать Чарльза, но это такая откровенная ложь, что Чарльз даже вида не делает, что верит в это.

По четвергам Чарльз возвращается слишком поздно и не успевает приготовить ужин, а Эрику запрещено готовить самому — после него в кухне всегда страшный бардак, поэтому Чарльз покупает еду по дороге. Они едят в кухне, прямо из пластмассовых контейнеров — чтобы не мыть посуду; Чарльз, пытаясь быть хорошим старшим братом, спрашивает у Рэйвен, чем она занималась в школе, узнала ли что-нибудь интересное, а потом советует ей прочитать любопытную книгу.

Рэйвен, закатив глаза, сетует, что Чарльз ведет себя, как старик, и она понятия не имеет, как Эрик его вообще выносит, а его интересная книга на самом деле такая скукотища, что ею только двери подпирать. Она всегда игнорирует вопросы о школе, однако экзамены сдает хорошо, и Эрик считает, что брат с сестрой похожи гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

За ужином они болтают о всякой ерунде, а коты бродят под столом, надеясь, что им что-нибудь перепадет. Действуют они, как самая настоящая банда. Хавок и Банши, самые маленькие, всегда пропускают вперед остальных, а Мойра злится, когда Риптайд пытается украсть еду у котяток. Азазель, огромный рыжий котяра, ведет себя как босс, съедая столько, сколько все остальные, вместе взятые. Но все расступаются перед Шоу, их бесспорным предводителем. К несчастью, Чарльз так и не понял, что у этого кота просто дьявольски криминальная натура, поэтому дает ему кусочек кебаба под столом и наклоняется, чтобы почесать между ушами.

После ужина Рэйвен уходит к себе делать уроки, хотя Эрик подозревает, что на тумблере она проводит гораздо больше времени, чем за написанием сочинения по английскому. Чарльз и Эрик остаются в гостиной одни. (Не считая кошек, конечно.) И почему-то, когда поблизости Чарльз, Шоу уступает кресло, но Чарльз предпочитает уютно устроиться на диване рядом с Эриком. По четвергам они слишком устают, чтобы играть в шахматы или карты, так что включают телевизор и переключают каналы, пока не попадется какой-нибудь не слишком дурацкий фильм.

Чарльз некоторое время наблюдает за разворачивающимся на экране действом, а потом громко начинает жаловаться на холод. Эрик замечает, что кошачьи шерстки очень теплые, и предлагает использовать кошачью армию в качестве обогревателей, но все равно придвигается поближе к Чарльзу. И когда Рэйвен решает отправиться на кухню за стаканом воды или забрать оставленную в гостиной книгу, они уже обжимаются. Рэйвен подкалывает их, но Эрик, хоть и напускает на себя обиженный вид, отказывается сдвинуться с места — Чарльз уже не жалуется на холод, руки у него теплые. Иногда Азазель и Мойра опережают Эрика, оказавшись у Чарльза на коленях раньше, и тогда Чарльз жалуется не так настойчиво, но Эрик не обращает внимания и обвивает Чарльза руками и ногами, как осьминог.

Ко второй половине фильма Чарльз и Эрик приходят к выводу, что ничего глупее еще не видели, и, чтобы это не повторилось, клянутся на следующей неделе взять кино из проката. (Правда, до проката так и не доходят, оба забывают.) Но Чарльз упрямый, и не любит бросать фильмы недосмотренными, даже если это тот ужас, что идет по четвергам вечером, так что они просто болтают о всяких пустяках, пока на экране аналитик ЦРУ носится с бомбой, сделанной, судя по всему, кем-то, кто настоящую бомбу в глаза не видел.

Они часто говорят о погоде — к досаде Эрика, потому что так они с Чарльзом напоминают старую супружескую пару, которая вечно обсуждает, что творится за окном. Чарльз жалуется на холод и дождь и предлагает в следующие выходные «сгонять» на побережье. Эрик не перебивает его, хотя и знает: следующий уик-энд они, как обычно, проведут дома за учебниками. Но Чарльзу нравится мечтать, а Эрику нравится, как при этом блестят его глаза. 

Однажды Чарльз задается вопросом, где можно купить кнут к костюму Индианы Джонса — для Хэллоуина. К счастью, он забывает об этом после того, как Эрик, поднявшийся за выпивкой, спотыкается о Шоу. Чарльз смог бы уговорить Эрика на что угодно, даже одеться подружкой Инди, чтобы их костюмы сочетались.

Шоу получает извращенное удовольствие, путаясь под ногами у людей, особенно у Эрика. Он прячется в темноте и выжидает. Эрик подходит к дивану с двумя неполными стаканами виски (завтра занятия, а они — взрослые и ответственные люди), очень внимательно глядя под ноги. И уже тогда, когда Эрик, полагая, что он в безопасности, протягивает Чарльзу бокал, откуда ни возьмись появляется Шоу и толкает его головой. Эрик пытается не потерять равновесие и ругает Шоу на трех языках, а Чарльз хмыкает в стакан.

В большинстве случаев Эрик засыпает еще до окончания фильма, положив Чарльзу голову на плечо; слюна выступает в уголке его рта. Чарльз ему не мешает и выключает телевизор только после финальных титров. Потом он будит Эрика и нежно толкает его в сторону спальни — Эрик так устал, что, если бы ему позволили, с удовольствием остался бы на диване.

Эрик надевает пижаму, а Чарльз чистит зубы. Иногда Чарльз замечает, что нужно купить Эрику новую пижаму, но, к счастью, эту угрозу он еще не выполнил. Пижама у Эрика старая, зато удобная и привычная, и он вздрагивает от одной лишь мысли, что придется ее выбросить. 

Они оба залезают под одеяло, Чарльз ставит будильник и желает Эрику спокойной ночи, и тогда у Эрика иногда перехватывает дыхание, потому что все это: их глупая семейная жизнь, Чарльз, то, что они теперь вместе, их дурацкие коты, — все это для него по-прежнему в новинку, и он никак не может к этому привыкнуть. 

А потом в комнату проскальзывает Азазель и, запрыгнув на кровать, устраивается у Эрика в ногах. Эрик шепчет «Спокойной ночи», выключает свет и, обняв Чарльза, засыпает. 

**Конец**


End file.
